Spell X
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Rory was always taken as a rich kid, and never respected by his parents nor his peers. During a business dinner in Chinatown Rory stumbles upon and ancient Chinese magic store. To be convinced that magic exists the old woman who owns the store casts a spell making every boy in town love him. Will it be more than he can handle? Can he handle everyone's..love? RoryxDallas RoryxEthan
1. The Spell

Rory sat on the porch of his family's estate as he watched the sun slowly set in the distance. He sighed as he brought his legs to his chest as he curled up in the old rocking chair that sat on the porch. Rory heard the sounds of a party going on some ways down the hill where most of the people from town lives. Rory knew there was a party going on down there and every teenager in town would be attending it. Everyone but him that is, and he sighed at the fact that he wasn't down there. He could go down there and probably attend the party, but he probably wasn't welcome. Rory wasn't very popular at the high school he went to and it wasn't become he was mean, or because he smelled, or even because he was super smart, but because he was really, really rich. Typically people who were really rich had fake friends who used them for money, but Rory didn't have that. Everyone thought he was stuck up and really spoiled because he was rich. Rory's parents were the CEO's of many of the big businesses across the country, and they were meaning to set up those businesses in the town they currently resided in. Rory and his family moved around a lot and he always was known as the child of the big corporations and everyone thought that meant he was spoiled and bratty, but Rory wasn't spoiled and he wasn't bratty either. His parents barely recognized his existence let alone spoiled him with all their riches. He was a really nice guy who just wanted to be friends with everyone, he wasn't too smart, and he just wanted to fit in. People never gave him that chance though because they only saw him as 'The Corporation Son' and not as Rory.

Rory did have friends though so he wasn't completely and utterly alone, but his few friends weren't enough to shield him from the hatred that the other people of the town give him. Rory's family now lives in Austin Texas, because they're trying to open up new businesses here, but it's posing difficulties because where they wanted to build the businesses a lot of people would lose their jobs, and this only gave the children of this town another reason to hate Rory. Rory wasn't the one responsible for his parents trying to open up corporations here and in doing so making people lose their jobs. He would never want people to purposely lose their jobs. He hoped that his parents would allow the people who lost their jobs due to his parent's corporations could get jobs with those businesses and possibly work for higher pay. Rory almost chuckled at the thought of the happening, because he has seen this happen time and time again and those people who lost their jobs almost never got to work in the new businesses. He wanted to convince his parents that what they were doing was wrong, and that they shouldn't be forcing people out of their jobs. He knew his voice has no importance to them, and knowing this made him sort of depressed because he wished his parents took him more serious they did. He was really smart, and had a lot of good business ideas, but he never was able to show them his ideas because they never took him seriously.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to see a young girl carrying a guitar on her back approaching him. He smiled when he realized it was his best friend Stevie. She was this amazing hipster girl who saw him for what he was, and didn't believe it was his fault for what his parents do. She had long flowing brown hair and hazelnut eyes. She had a smile that someone would kill for and the body to match. She had the personality of an angel and never judged anyone, because she believed that there was no point in judging someone you don't know. He really admired her because he wished he could be like her. People liked her even though she wasn't the most popular. People listened to her ideas about the environment and the world around them. She was someone who was listened to and cared about, and he was just someone who everyone assumed could pay people to listen to him. He didn't even like being rich, Rory always wanted to help people who were less fortunate, but his parents never let him, because they believed that associating with people of lower socioeconomic classes would be demeaning. He hated their ignorance and how they always needed to seem like they were better then everyone. He wondered sometimes if they were worse than the people that they judged so harshly.

"Hey dork, what are you doing sitting here all alone? Don't you want to come hang out with your friends?" Stevie asked and Rory smiled because he had always loved her sense of involving him in whatever she did. He wished he could go with her, he really did, but he wasn't able to.

"I can't, but I really, really want to go," Rory responded and Stevie frowned and she figured that it probably had to do with his parents.

"Why? Are you parents still not happy with you being friends with someone from a different class than you? 'Cause you shouldn't listen to what they say, because they're nothing but rich snobs who don't even care about you-," Stevie began before Rory raised his hand stopping her from continuing. Even though she was completely accurate in everything she had said about his parents, because it was true. They were rich snobs who only cared about other rich snobs.

"No Stevie, it's not because of that. They've come to tolerate who my friends are. It's because I have to go with them to some stupid business dinner," Rory explained and Stevie made a pained expression with her face as if she understood his pain.

"A business dinner, that has to suck. What important business is so important that you have to go?" Stevie asked not quite sure understanding how a teenage boy would help a business deal.

"Well, we're meeting with some Chinese businessmen, and my parents believe they'll be more likely to sign on if they see that our business is big on family values," Rory said almost gagging on his words, because he couldn't believe that his family could even be called a family let alone have 'family values'. Obviously Stevie thought this was hilarious because she started laughing.

"Wait, so your parents are dragging you along to show your family has family values. Man, that's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard, your family is probably the epitome of a family that lacks values," Stevie said pulling out her guitar as she began strumming a chord, "Rory has a family that's not to cool, and so he runs to school. Rory wants to have fun and so he better run," Stevie said singing an improvisation song.

"I wish I could run, but last time I ran my parents sent the family bodyguard after me and he's a strong, fast, and very intelligent man. He found me and literally carried me back to my parents, and now I'm afraid to even leave the house without telling them," Rory explained and Stevie sat in the chair next to him and hugged him tightly as she looked at him.

"Hey, maybe your mom would let me come with you guys. I could play your cool adopted sister and that could prove how they're willing to accept people into their family and treat them as their own," Stevie suggested and as he did Rory's mother exited the house.

"Rory darling, are you out here?" She asked as he came outside and sat Rory sitting in the chair and she looked at Stevie and grimaced slowly before putting on a fake smile. Stevie couldn't believe how phony she was and how she pretended like she didn't see her quick expression change, "Oh, hello Stevie, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Campbell, and May I say you look rather ravishing tonight," Stevie said complimenting her in a snarky way, and she giggled and blushed a bit. Rory sighed slowly as he looked up to see his mother wearing the most revealing thing in the world. It was a strapless tight dress with black and white stripes across and she was wearing black high heels, black bracelets, black necklace, and black earrings.

"Oh well thank you Stevie. I never knew you had such good taste in fashion," Mrs. Campbell said and Steve's eye twitched in offense. Stevie always thought she dressed very nicely, but she guessed she was wrong then, and it annoyed her a bit.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Campbell. I was wondering since this is a business dinner and Rory doesn't really belong in those places alone. If I could come along and pose as your adopted daughter to show those Chinese businessmen how you're willing to accept people into your family and love them like your own?" Stevie asked and Mrs. Campbell looked as if she just asked her to kill her own son. She raised her hand to her mouth and looked sickened. Stevie's eye twitched again with disbelief.

"Well, that's an interesting theory Stevie, but I have to decline that generous offer. I couldn't allow my reputation to be ruined by associating with a girl of your status. No offense, but you couldn't pass off for a wealthy daughter. I can handle you being friends with my son, but I will not allow you to interfere with our business life. If you would please leave," Mrs. Campbell said slowly and Stevie got up and began to leave.

"Mom, you know how I hate to go to these dinners. Let me go hang out with my friends, please. I don't want to go to this stupid dinner," Rory pleaded and she turned to him and crossed her arms with disapproval.

"Rory, your father and I have worked really hard to get this dinner together and I won't let you ruin it because you want to go out. I'm sorry but do you really want to spend the rest of your life running around with those kinds of people? I mean you'll be taking over the businesses one day and I don't want this family name to be ruined by things like this," She replied and Stevie became so offended that she actually left and Rory couldn't actually believe she said that.

"Mom, you're talking about my friends here. You're talking about people not some stupid scandal that the paparazzi caught onto. You can't simply say those things about people, mom. Stevie is my friend, and if you think that by only being friends with people who are wealthy you think that your name is clean, then you're wrong. People detest the rich. Trust me when I say this," Rory yelled standing up and his mother slapped him and he held his cheek with pain,

"You will not talk to me in such a manner. Remember I'm your mother, Rory. I'm not your friend, and you will treat me with respect. You will come with us to this dinner, and you will behave yourself. Do I make myself clear?" She asked and Rory looked into her eyes with a look of detest and disgust.

"Yes ma'am," Rory responded and his mother smiled and turned to see his father coming out and she lightly grabbed his hand as they walked down to their personal limo.

He had always hated rides in the family limo for many, many reasons, but maybe he hated it most of all, because it only made it easier for the other people in the towns to recognize when he was around. It took him two days of convincing just to allow him to take the bus to school, and it wasn't even a normal bus. It was a shorter bus that people with mental disabilities ride in. He felt that his parents purposely wanted to make him feel like a social outcast, and whenever he talked to them about it he said it was one of the prices to pay by being rich and famous. Rory didn't want to be rich and famous, he didn't want to take over the companies, and he didn't want to be who his parents are. He wanted to be himself. He loved to write, draw, and paint, but his parents thought he couldn't make a career out of doing that. They wanted him to go to an Ivy League college and do extraordinary things. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to go to a college and get a job in a field that he might enjoy doing. Business wasn't something he would enjoy doing. He doesn't like the idea of managing people. He doesn't like the idea of destroying the habitat of animals for expansion. He didn't like the idea of firing people who might have families to feed. Business wasn't suited for his type of personality.

Rory knew his parents wouldn't actually care what he thought, and wouldn't care if he didn't want to do business. He would have to inherit it after they die and his father would want him to run it, but he wouldn't want to run it. He would want to give it to the next person in charge and let them have to worry about running it. After he turns eighteen and goes off to college Rory plans to never come back. His parents gave him a big enough account so when he turns eighteen he'll have enough money to leave the country and do whatever he wants with his life. He doesn't plan on coming back and running the corporation. He doesn't plan on becoming someone that everyone counts on. He'll change his name and get whatever job he wants, because he wants to be independent. Not dependent on his family to provide him everything he needs to succeed. Rory is tired of being looked at as a spoiled boy. He wants everyone to know that he can handle himself, and he can live on his own. He didn't need his parent's help to grow up. He didn't need all the money they poured into him.

Rory smiled at the thought of him living on his own in his own apartment with a roommate, and he enjoyed the thought of completed and utter freedom from everyone. He looked to see his parents discussing the plan for the dinner and Rory just scoffed and leaned back in his seat. They could tell that he didn't want to be here, and he wanted to make sure they knew how much he hated being there too. Rory looked out the window as he realized they were already in Chinatown and he didn't quite understand why they actually needed to eat in a Chinese restaurant. He found the whole thing very cliché and thought that they would be more than happy eating in any restaurant, but he was sure his parents' logic was that if they showed they appreciated their culture then they would like them more. Rory rolled his eyes, because he thought the whole thing was stupid, because he knew Americanized Chinese food wouldn't be anything like the Chinese food they have in China. Rory thought that this was going to be offensive above anything else. Yet, he thought he might find this amusing if he stuck around and watch them fail. He knew it was wrong to take pleasure out of his parents' failure, but he couldn't resist.

They approached the restaurant where all the business was going to go down, and Rory looked out the window and noticed and excessively gaudy and overly decorate Chinese restaurant. He hoped to go that that wasn't the place they were eating. The car pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Rory couldn't help but think how ridiculous this was going. He couldn't expect a restaurant like this to serve realistic Chinese food and Rory was counting down the minutes until his parents' plan came to a burning end. He chuckled to himself as he got out of the limo and he instantly felt a cool breeze rush over him and he rubbed his arms to warm himself up. He looked at his parents who were almost dressed the same way and it didn't look like they were cold. He looked at the trees and he noticed how the air was at a standstill. He became confused because he felt a wind rush over him, but he couldn't tell where it came from. His mother gave him a look and he guessed it wasn't important. He looked back to see where the breeze came from, but wasn't able to isolate the source.

Rory followed his parents into the Chinese restaurant as he was still kind of shaken up from what happened in the parking lot. He wondered if he was imagining it or id he really did feel a breeze. He couldn't imagine so, because it was rarely ever breezy where they lived. Maybe it was his imagination playing games with him again. He thought it was his mind telling him he didn't want to be here by pretending he was cold and making him have to go home. Rory thought that wasn't fair to his parents though, because he heard about the restaurant they were in and it was supposedly hard to get reservations at because it was so exclusive and he didn't want to deal with the back lash of whatever would happen if he messed up this dinner. He slowly followed his parents as they were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant. He looked around and saw many different people. He didn't see anyone he knew from school and that was a relief to him. He sat down next to his mother as per usual, and he looked kind of nervous, but he tried his best to look happy and enjoy this meal.

His father stood up as Rory turned around to see an Asian women and an Asian man walk in through the doors. His father looked surprised to see the woman, and Rory chuckled to himself, because he knew she would be most critical of the food. He couldn't wait until this whole thing failed and they could go home and he could text his friends. Rory's eyes widened as he realized he could text his friends now and he pulled out his phone and his mother gave him a look and shook her head as he reluctantly placed his phone back in his pants pocket. He sighed as he wouldn't be able to have any contact with his friends or anyone of his own age. He actually wouldn't have cared if there was someone from his school here, because at least there would've been someone around his age to at least think of talking too, and it would give him a reason to leave this place. He knew they would be leaving soon anyway, because the Chinese business people would be so offended that his parents were trying to do business in such a fake Chinese restaurant.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Ho, and your wonderful female assistant?" His father asked and the woman laughed cheerfully.

"I am Ms. Minh, and I am an associate of Mr. Ho," Ms. Minh said as she sat down across from Rory and the man sat down next to here, "This must be your son, Rory," She said to Rory's mother.

"That's right," Mrs. Campbell said as she put an arm around Rory's should rubbing his back and he couldn't help but think how extremely fake she was acting.

"Rory, do you know that you have a special journey ahead of you?" She said and Rory looked at her oddly, and his mother was talking with his father.

"What do you mean?" Rory responded and Ms. Minh leaned in and Rory backed up, because she got really, really close to him.

"You know, when you wish for something it's not always going to end up being the way you think it will," Ms. Minh said smiling before leaning back. Rory didn't understand a word she was saying. She was speaking in such a mysterious way that it could mean almost anything.

"Mr. Campbell, I understand you want to sign on with us, and to us Chinese first impressions are everything," Mr. Ho began and Rory smiled as he knew it was coming and he folded his arms as he was ready to watch, "And, normally when we come to meet fellow businessmen and woman they take us to American places because they're afraid of offending us by taking us to an Americanized Chinese restaurant, but you weren't as cautious."

"Sir, if this place offends you we can-," Mrs. Campbell began, but Mr. Ho raised his hand stopping her mid-sentence, and Rory was correct that the restaurant they were in was offending them.

"No, I think you misunderstood where I was going. When we visit America we always come to these Chinese restaurants because their food is nothing like China's food," Mr. Ho said and Rory leaned forward with confusion.

"Food in China is so bland and disgusting, and when we come to America they make Chinese food so sweet and savory. We love Americanized Chinese food and almost wished that this food was authentic Chinese food," Ms. Minh said and Rory looked shell shocked as he couldn't believe that they actually liked the place, and his parents looked ecstatic that they had made a great first impression. Rory leaned back with disbelief crossing his arms and Ms. Minh seemed to notice his disdain about staying in the restaurant.

"We're so glad that you like it. How about we order some drinks and start talking business?" Mr. Campbell said and they all nodded before Ms. Minh looked at Rory again.

"Rory, I'm sure you don't want to sit here and listen to us grownups talk business. How about you go on and enjoy yourself? Call your friends I'm sure they'd like to hang out with you. Unless your parents want you to stay," Ms. Minh said and Rory's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to go, and he looked towards his parents who looked just as confused as he was.

"Mr. Ho, would you mind if our son excused himself and left?" Mrs. Campbell asked Mr. Ho who looked at Ms. Minh and she gave him a look and Mr. Ho understood what she was doing.

"Not at all, I remember when I was Rory's age and my parents used to drag me to these boring business dinners. I wouldn't want you to suffer what I suffered back then. Ms. Minh is right go and have fun with your friends. Walk around Chinatown I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Mr. Ho said as Rory smiled and got up and exited the restaurant as Mr. Ho leaned in and whispered to Ms. Minh, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, don't worry he'll do exactly what I think he will," Ms. Minh said as she smiled as the waiter came over to take their drink orders.

Rory exited the restaurant slowly as if taking in the reality that his parents actually allowed him t leave. He was kind of angry, because he could be hanging out with Stevie and his friends by now. He looked around the parking lot and saw that the Limo as well as the limo driver had vanished. He found this odd, because the driver always stayed and waited for them to finish eating. He never left on his own, and when he did he always got permission before he did so. Rory thought something about this smelled fishy, and he hoped he wasn't going to get kidnapped by some Asian people. As a precaution he took out his cell phone and dialed nine one just to make sure that if something happened he could run and be on the phone with the police rather quickly. He looked up to the sky and saw dark and luminous clouds envelope the sky. He thought this was odd as well, because it was sunny when they entered the restaurant, but now it looked like it was going to rain. Rory absolutely hated the rain, and he didn't want to go back inside the restaurant. He would rather die than crawl back to his parents for security. He was stronger than that and if he wanted to prove to people he could live on his own without any help he had to show he could survive a little rain.

He left the parking lot rather quickly and walked down the streets as he looked at all the stores as he passed them. He noticed there were an odd amount of restaurants in this area, and he knew he couldn't go into a restaurant for safety. He wanted to find a book store, a game store, or some kind of store like that, because he could entertain himself, and even buy a few things while he was in there without having to worry about getting shoved out. He was walking down the street and heard the clap of thunder and knew it was going to start raining soon, and he had to hurry and find a place of safety. He walked a little bit faster as he kept on passing restaurants and grocery stores. These were two places he couldn't find safety in, because he was a teenager and they'd surely kick him out without a second thought. There was another sound of thunder and Rory was beginning to get a little more desperate as he took a left as he went down another street, and he saw a sign for a book store and he smiled as he approached the store and tried the handle, and it was locked. He read the sign and said it was closed. He growled and kept on moving down the street.

He took another left as he heard another clap of thunder, and now he was getting a bit scared. He felt a raindrop fall on his shoulder and cursed under his breath as it began to rain. Rory remembered that the forecast didn't say anything about rain, and the weather report was never wrong for this area. He knew this storm wasn't natural, and there must be a freak hurricane or something causing it to storm like this. Rory hurried down the street as it began to clear out as people ran into their homes, shops, and cars. Rory really wished the limo was here right now so he wouldn't be caught in this horrible rain. He then began to think that this was karma and this was for all the awful things he said about his parents, but it wasn't as if they didn't deserve the things he said about them. His parents used him more as a business pawn than their own son, and they didn't seem to even care about his feelings. He felt the same way about the people in his school. They didn't seem to like him, because he was rich, and they always seemed to insult him because he was rich too. He wished there was a way to make all the guys love him and the girls finally recognize him.

As Rory was about to give up hope he turned the corner and saw the bright neon lights of a stores. As he approached the store drenched in rain he read the sign. "Yoko Ashe: Ancient Chinese Magic". Rory thought that that was the most ridiculous thing he ever read. He was standing in front of a magic store, and he knew for a fact magic didn't exist. He heard another clamor of thunder and a flash of lightning and decided that he didn't care if it was a magic store he knew the place would give him shelter until the storm was over. He felt another cool breeze of air brush against him as he wondered if he was going crazy. He had hesitated opening the door because he was afraid of what might pop out. He wondered if this store's magic was spells and potions or more like stage magic. He hadn't thought of that, because he knew in ancient China there were magicians who performed shows for the lords. He hoped it was the second time of magic as he opened the door and entered the shop.

As he entered the shop he noticed how dark and creepy it was inside. He looked around and couldn't see anyone, and the sign did say they were open. He walked around as he saw books on the shelves, and as he walked past them he read their titles. As he feared this shop was about the spells and potion type of magic rather than the stage magic. He saw books on the shelves of many different types of spells and magic. As he walked through the aisles he noticed there were containers filled with different ingredients. Some that he never heard of before and others a simple as flower petals, and he thought this place was going to be a lot more frightening than it actually was. He walked over to some jars and he tapped on them gently. He saw objects floating inside the jars and he leaned in to get a better look. His eyes widened as he realized that the jars contained eyeballs and fingers. He jumped back yelling a bit. He didn't care if it was raining outside. He would rather be out there than in this crazy magic shop. He walked towards the door quickly.

"Wait, can I help you with something?" Rory heard a voice behind him to see a young girl around his age coming down the stairs. She had long dark hair that had highlights in it; she had dark brown eyes, and rosy lips. She was wearing a pair of black converse and a light pink mini-skirt with black rimming. She was also wearing a light pink sweatshirt over a black shirt with a pink crown on it. She had these attractive glasses on that were also pink. She didn't look like anything that he had expected.

"Oh, well it was raining outside, and I was right by this place so I thought I'd come in here," Rory explained and the girl looked at him oddly and smiled as if she realized something.

"Oh, I thought I heard rain. I forgot to turn on the lights, sorry for scaring you," She said before flipping on a light switch as the whole store illuminated, "I'm Yoko by the way."

"Ah, that explains the name of the store. Is this a real magic store?" Rory asked approaching her looking around the store with interest.

"The name is named after my grandmother, and yes this is a real magic store. I can tell that you're skeptical and that our jars of frog eyes and snake fangs scared you," Yoko said as Rory realized that they weren't human eyes and human fingers.

"Oh thank god, because I thought they were human. What a relief. I am kind of skeptical because I know for a fact that magic doesn't exist," Rory said and Yoko raised an eyebrow as she sat at the chair behind the counter.

"Yet, you came to our store instead of the book store right next door that was open and serves coffee?" Yoko said and Rory's eyes widened as he swore that the whole street was dark except for this store, "You were drawn here for a reason, Rory."

"How do you know my name?" He asked stepping back and Yoko chuckled a bit before standing up again crossing her arms.

"I go to school with you," She explained and Rory relaxed as he realized she was just one of his classmates.

"Oh, well I don't think I was 'drawn here', I just think it was a lucky coincidence," Rory said and Yoko chuckled again with disbelief.

"Nothing is a coincidence in the world, Rory," Said an older woman as she came down the steps and Yoko looked up to see her grandmother coming down, "Everything happens for a reason."

"Oh, don't give me that," Rory said with disbelief, "There is such thing as coincidence. I just happen to come here, and it just happened to be raining as it did. Nothing special behind that, now is there?" Rory said looking at Yoko's grandmother who was just smiling at him. She saw people who didn't believe in magic every day of her life.

"If you doubt the power of magic Rory, then let me cast a spell for you. Any spell you want. Better yet, tell me a wish you want to come true, and I assure you that I can make it happen. No charge," The woman said smiling and Rory thought for a moment realizing that there was only one way to test if magic was real or not. He had to wish for something that could never come true unless magic was real. He knew this had to be something that Yoko couldn't pay someone to do or wouldn't happen by coincidence.

"Alright, you want to know what I wish for. I wish for every boy in this town between the ages of fourteen and eighteen to fall madly in love with me and the girls of the same age range to accept my existence," Rory said and Yoko's eyes widened as he said this, "Oh, except for Stevie and my friends."

"Rory, you sure you want this to happen, because what you're wishing for is powerful stuff, and you might not like what happens," Yoko said and Rory crossed his arms smiling.

"If your grandmother says she can do magic then I want her to make this happen, and if it doesn't come true I know magic doesn't exist," Rory said as Yoko was about to speak, but her grandmother raised a hand preventing her from warning him.

"You're a clever boy for asking for something that could only happen by magic. That was clever of you, but I should warn you that the effects of this certain wish might be more than you can handle. Are you sure you still want this?" She asked and Rory thought about it and if it came true it would be something else.

"Yes, I want it. How long will it take?" Rory asked and Yoko's grandmother took out a sheet of paper and drew a weird rune onto it and beckoned Rory over, and she swiftly cut his hand as blood fell onto the drawing of the rune as it began to glow.

"Oh gods and goddesses of magic here my call. I call upon your power to grant a wish for me. A boy has come and wishes for every boy in this town between the age of fourteen and eighteen fall _madly_ in love with him and girls of the same age range as well, but spare his friends and a girl named Stevie," Yoko's grandmother chanted as the rune with his blood disappeared and Rory rubbed his eyes not believing what he just saw. Yoko came around from behind the counter and sighed.

"By tomorrow, what you wish for will have come true, but be warned of what you seek is not easily contained. If you want to take it back, you'll have two weeks from today before the effects of the spell are permanent. Goodbye Rory," Yoko said leading him to the door.

Rory walked outside and it was perfectly sunny and he turned around to see that the shop he was in had also disappeared. Rory rubbed his eyes wondering if he was dreaming or he really did go into a magic shop and cast a spell, but then he realized he was being silly because magic didn't exist. He looked and saw as the limo drove around and stopped in front of him as the door opened. He slowly got inside and he saw his parents were very happy and Rory figured that they must have gotten the Chinese to sign onto them, and he knew that they would both be getting very drunk that night.

"So, how did you enjoy your walk around Chinatown, Rory?" His mother asked as he looked to her still dazed about what happened.

"It was very interesting. Do you believe in magic, mom?" Rory asked and his mother gave him a weird look as if he was crazy and she felt his forehead worriedly.

"Are you getting sick, honey? Of course I don't believe in magic. Why would you ask such a thing?" She responded and Rory pushed her hand off of his head.

"No, I'm not getting sick," He replied as he felt his clothes and they weren't even wet. He wondered if was imagining the rain too, "I was just curious, because I was reading some Chinese history books."

"Oh, well the Chinese were pretty crazy in the past. They actually believed they could grant people wishes and perform magic. It's actually crazy stuff. Rory, since we just scored a big account you're getting more allowance money!" His father announced as he pretended to be happy, but he knew that was the last thing he needed more money. He wondered if that shop was real, and if when he woke up tomorrow it would really come true.

**(A/N: Wow, it's even longer than my other one. What will happen next? READ AND REVIEW.) **


	2. Day One: The beginning

Rory awoke the next morning feeling very different. He couldn't put his finger on how exactly he was feeling, but he definitely didn't feel normal. He felt as if something had changed about him. He wondered if he had grown taller. He shook his head as he knew he wouldn't feel different if he had grown. He looked in the mirror to look himself over. He was still the short little boy that he was the day before. He looked at his hair and realized that every blonde lock was still were it needed to be, and that the coloring of his hair was also the same as well. He looked at his eyes, mouth, and nose wondering they had gotten bigger or if they had changed somehow. He realized that his blue eyes, white teeth, and normal sized nose were still the same was they were the night before. He wondered if he had lost weight, but he realized that was ridiculous because he was still as light and skinny as he was before. He was beginning to get irritated because he couldn't understand why he was feeling so different. He wondered if he was getting sick, and he figured it must've been because he was out in that rain. That's when the memories of last night hit him. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was in Chinatown and went to a magic store and had an old woman to cast a spell to prove to him magic existed. Today was the day to see if the spell she cast would actually come true. Rory began to blush because he realized what the wish was for and hoped it did come true, but he feared he would become some sex driven slut. He didn't exactly hate the idea of that, but he didn't want it to happen either.

He knew if it did come true, and he didn't believe it was going to, but if it did come true he wanted to be dressed sexily and not too revealing. He didn't understand why he felt he needed to look good today because he knew that the spell might not even work and that the woman and her granddaughter were just lying to him. Yet, deep down inside of him he wanted to believe it could happen. He wanted to believe that people would actually like him and not judge him because of what his parents do. He wished they could all be like Stevie. Rory and Stevie had a thing a few years back, but they decided they were too good friends to let it continue. That and because Rory was a homosexual. Only Stevie really knew that, because people either didn't know him enough to judge or weren't even aware of his existence. Stevie also knew he was homosexual before and during the time they were dating. She was playing along as he lied about actually caring for her. Normally a girl would be upset if a boy was actually gay and lying to them about loving them, but Stevie was a special type of girl. She didn't care, because she cared for Rory enough to play along in his delusion until he was ready to come to the conclusion she came to many years before. Rory of course didn't know that Stevie knew back that far, and she had never told him when she figured it out, but he had a feeling that she knew it before he did. He knew it was common like that for the person's friends and family to know before they did.

Even now Rory and Stevie are pretty close friends even though that Rory's parents don't like Stevie, and Stevie doesn't like Rory's parents. Stevie always comes up to his house so she can ride the bus with him. She knows that he's the only one on his bus and that he could use some company in the morning. He appreciated what she did for him, because he knew no one else would. He had already showered and he decided it would be best to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and then slipped on a white and black striped v-neck and a pair of black skater shoes. He thought he looked very casual and if his parents knew he dressed like this to school them probably would kill him, but they were always asleep this early in the morning and allowed the maids to take care of him, and they all knew better than to slip a word about what he was wearing. The maids and the butlers seemed to understand what he was going through and never wanted to make it harder for them. He appreciated them and actually liked them more than he liked his parents. He would rather have the head maid and the head butler to be his parents than his own. He knew he wasn't being fair to them, because they had done a lot for him, but he wondered if what they were doing was enough for him to be hated at school, and at home. He hated how they never listened to him, but he knew feeling underappreciated was a common childhood lament. He hated feeling this way. He really did, and no matter what he did he always seemed to feel this way. No matter what he did?

Rory exited his bedroom, ran into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin, and then walked out the door and saw Stevie sitting on his porch waiting for him with her guitar and back pack, "I cannot believe you bring that to school every day," Rory said and Stevie smiled and turned to her and he expression quickly faltered.

"Something is different about you," Stevie said looking him up and down, and Rory knew something was definitely different about him.

"Is it m hair? Is it my teeth? Have a grown taller? Am I getting fatter? Am I getting skinnier? Am I going insane?" Rory said asking Stevie a million questions at once.

"No, no, maybe, no, no, and possibly," Stevie said and Rory frowned and crossed his arms at the last comment and she hugged him messing up his hair, "Calm down you dork. I was only kidding. Something is different about you today. I can't tell if it's good or bad, but until I can I'm going to say its good," Stevie said and Rory smiled at the fact that at least the change in him was something good and not some gross evil mutation in him.

"Well, at least I'm not growing wings or something," Rory joked as the bus came up the driveway and Stevie laughed at the joke, "Maybe the spell is coming true," Rory said to himself as Stevie called his name as he hurried and got onto the bus sitting in the back right next to Stevie.

"I got this new song on my IPOD we should definitely listen to it," Stevie said and Rory nodded in agreement as Stevie took out her IPOD and fidgeted with it as she handed him and earphone and she began to play her new song.

He heard a dulcet string of tones followed up by an upbeat beat and he could tell this song was definitely her. It wasn't his particular taste in music, but he had to make do with what he was given. He had to have something to give him an excuse to start thinking. He was wondering what it would be like when he got to school, and if the spell really did come true then he would be in for a different life. He wondered if he would lose Stevie because he would become more popular, but he knew that he'd bring her along with him. He wouldn't leave her behind, because she was the only one who cares for him and was his friend when everyone else shunned him. She was the one who protected him when he couldn't protect himself. She was like his guardian angel, and he wouldn't allow his guardian angel to be left behind in the midst of high school craziness. Rory smiled to himself as he thought about all the boys that would be lining up to date him if this came true. He didn't even want to think about all the boys he could get and the large amounts of teenage sex he could have if this was true. He might even be able to get Stevie laid even though she had told him many times that she doesn't find herself attracted to boys in their school. She finds the boys in their school to be obnoxious, immature, and just plain rude, and she wouldn't even think about having a relationship with one of them. He always found this odd, but never wanted to question it because he knew how much it would piss her off if he questioned her reasoning. He had no right to and he didn't wish too.

The ride to school was pretty much quite, and it always seemed to be quiet. Despite Stevie being on the bus with him, and them having so much to talk about the bus ride always seemed to become deathly silent. Stevie wanted to tell Rory things, but she didn't think he'd understand. She loved Rory like she loved a brother, but there were some things about her that she'd never tell. She knew what had happened the night before. She knew he went to the magic shop and had a spell cast. She knew it would come true, and she knew the effects of his rash decision. She couldn't let him know that she knew about what he did or about what she could do. She wanted to keep everything a secret until the day it was actually needed. She didn't like lying to him or even keeping something from him. She has always been so honest with him and he has always been so honest with her, but yet she couldn't tell him about this. She knew he had to figure it out and learn this lesson on his own, and he help would only be hurtful in the long run. She didn't like it. She didn't want it to be like this, but she didn't have much of a choice at this point of time. She couldn't warn him, because the gears of time were moving. She had no control over what happened from here on our even though she really wish she could prevent it in the simplest way.

The bus came to a slow stop directly across from the front doors as it did every day. Rory didn't mind walking the extra ten feet to get to the doors, but the bus driver told him that Rory's father would kill him if he made Rory walk that far. Rory sighed and realized that this was another reason why he hated being rich. He knew everyone treated him differently. Even his teachers tried to give him better grades because they knew his father could get them fired. He didn't want special treatment, and he wanted to be noticed as a normal boy. He was just like everyone else except for the fact that his parents were very wealthy. He got off the bus and Stevie followed after him smiling, and she gave him the same smile as she did every day before school as to say that he could handle another day in this hell whole. However, he wouldn't realize that this day would be especially different from his normal days at school. He walked towards the doors slowly and he felt the same strange wind brush over him and he looked back to Stevie who pretended she didn't notice anything. In reality she felt the breeze too and knew the spell was going to flourish into action right now. She didn't expect it to happen so soon, but then she realized who the person was who cast the spell and realized that they're really good.

Rory walked in the school and prepared for the initial stares and whispers, but instead when he walked in people seemed to stare at him. They didn't stare at him with anger and disgust, but rather with care and love. Rory thought this was definitely weird. He looked at Stevie who gave him the same look back. She also noticed the strange way people were acting towards him. He thought they suddenly realized he existed or he was extremely beautiful or something. He didn't think he was attractive enough for people to stare at him in such a way, but he kind of like all of the attention. He smiled a bit and Stevie looked at him smiling and she figured that if he was going to enjoy it. She should at least enjoy it for the time being too. As they walked to Rory's locker people kept on staring and whispering in a positive way. The boys even seemed to pay more attention to him, and Rory thought the spell had worked, and he smiled again as he even chuckled a little bit.

They arrived at Rory's locker and Rory unlocked it as he looked at the pictures of Stevie and him having fun, and as he closed it he almost jumped with fright as he saw Ned standing in front of him, "Jesus Christ Ned, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rory said and Ned's expression soon turned to a one of care as he got closer to Rory who backed away a little.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you, Rory," Ned said in an unusually caring manner and Rory gave him an odd look stepping forward.

"It's alright. I'm okay. Ned, are you feeling alright? You normally would come over here and insult me or insult my parents, but you're apologizing?" Rory said with disbelief looking into Ned's caring and almost sex eyes. Rory had always thought that Ned was attractive, but Ned was such an ass it always turned him off, but something about him today was so alluring. Something about him today was so sexy.

"Yes I'm feeling alright. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are, Rory? I mean you've got beautiful eyes and your flowing blonde hair gets me so hot," Ned said getting close to Rory as he forced Rory playfully against the locker. Rory could feel Ned's already hard erection poking into his leg. Rory couldn't believe this was happening, and refused to believe this was actually happening. He couldn't believe that one of the most popular guys in school was hitting on him. He just stood there stunned and confused, because he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Stevie said pulling Ned of a very thankful Rory who slowly moved away from the locker. Rory tried to rationalize what just happened. He couldn't believe he was saying it but the spell that the woman had cast might actually be coming true. He didn't want to believe that it came true, because he didn't want to believe that magic existed, but what had just happened to him wasn't a coincidence and it could only be explained by magic.

"Stevie, I wasn't doing anything. I was just having a little fun with Rory. He looks like he needs some love and I just wanted to give him some," Ned said moving forward again trying to kiss Rory who once again stood there dazed and confused.

"Alright loverboy, you can love Rory another time, but not now," Stevie said grabbing Ned's back pack again and pushing him away. She then turned to Rory approaching him slowly, "Are you okay? That was really weird wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Rory replied softly

"I never knew that Ned liked boys. Well, that could explain why he's always so mean to you. He was angry at the fact that he loved you and today he decided to come clean. I admire that," Stevie said and Rory smiled understanding her logic, and he just had to believe that was true.

Rory collected the books he needed from his locker and he wondered if the spell really came true. He knew it would explain all the boys starting at him and the girls saying nice things about him. He knew that they wouldn't have changed overnight. He also knew that they wouldn't accept payment from his parents either. They were also at that dinner all last night. He wondered what could change their perspective about him. He wondered if there was a mass Facebook message or group. He wondered if this was some elaborate prank and he would only get embarrassed. Then he realized that the spell could have actually come true and that these people actually like him. He didn't mind that they'd actually like him, but he felt bad that they only liked him under the influence of magic. He felt he didn't really gain their friendship because he had to force them to become friends with him. He couldn't take it back now, because he remembered the shop was gone after he left it. He wondered if the shop even existed in the first place or whether he was delusional.

Rory entered his homeroom slowly as he was followed by Stevie. He was really glad they were in homeroom together, because he always needed a friend in every single one of his classes. Luckily Stevie took all of his classes, and Rory had always found it odd that she was always with him. He remembered talking about her with someone and said they didn't know who she was until Rory moved there. He wondered if there was connection between him arriving and her becoming his friend. He knew she would've told him something if there was a connection, because they told each other everything. As they were talking a boy walked over to them, and Rory's eyes widened. He knew the boy as 'Dallas' the legitimate most popular guy in school. Rory wondered why he was coming over to talk to them. Dallas was never a mean guy in public and always talked badly in private, and he would never be caught seen talking to people like them. Rory figured that this must be really important or else he wouldn't have come.

"Hey Rory, hey Stevie," Dallas said waving to the both of them, and they exchanged each other looks of confusion and Dallas looked around, "What? Is there something on my face?" Dallas said beginning to feel his face and Stevie chuckled.

"No, there's nothing on your face. We're confused because you never talk to us. You're the most popular guy in school, and we're losers. Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?" Rory said and Stevie nudged him a bit and he gave her a threatening look.

"Well, even though I may be popular that doesn't mean I think you two are losers. I came over because I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look today Rory. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight. It'd be my treat. Dinner too," Dallas asked as the whole class gasped and Rory turned around to look at him with utter confusion. He couldn't tell if this was a joke or everyone had come completely mad. He didn't care at this point, and he just gave up and had to accept the fact that magic was real and the wish he made came through via the woman's spell.

"Wow Dallas, I didn't even think you liked me. Sure, I'd love to go to the movies with you," Rory said smiling and Dallas smiled back.

"I've always liked you Rory, but I just didn't know how to show it. I'll pick you up tonight around, eight?" Dallas said before walking off and Stevie came up behind him.

"Oh my god! Dallas just asked you out!" Stevie said with excitement and Rory couldn't believe it himself.

"I know. First Ned was all over trying to rape me in the hallway and now Dallas asked me out. This is too good to be true, it must be a prank. An elaborate prank," Rory said sighing and Stevie hugged him.

"Nope, it means you're sexy," Stevie said laughing and Rory hit her playfully.

_ Is this really what he wants? ___Yoko thought to herself sitting in the back of the classroom almost unnoticed.

**(A/N: Phew, after three days of writing and thinking I came up with this. I hope you guys liked it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE )**


	3. Day one: The School Day

Rory's first class of the day was physical education and it was also Rory's most hated class because he always got targeted no matter what game they would play that day in physical education. Rory looked to Stevie as she saw the look on his face and knew that physical education would be especially terrible today, because he knew the spell had come true and if the spell had come true then all the people who are usually mean to him will be madly in love with him. Rory didn't know if he could deal with that much love coming from that many people. He knew he had to deal with it, because he basically made a pact with the devil to cast a spell making everyone love him. He knew he couldn't run away from the effects that were already happening, but maybe he could think of special ways to deal with these effects. He kind of enjoyed all the attention he would get from sexually desperate teenagers, but he couldn't stop thinking that their affection was false because it was motivated by magic. Rory knew that he'd soon forget that the whole thing was influenced by magic, because the effects were so damn outstanding that he didn't give a crap. He just wanted to be happy and if being happy meant that he had to deal with the guilt of manipulating people then he really didn't care. He was in high school and never even kissed someone and he honestly wanted to get fucking laid. Stevie worried that this spell would go to his head and that he'd possibly try to take over the world by the mass of young men who swooned over him. Rory didn't know how dangerous this attraction would become, and all he knew currently is that everyone wanted to be around him and hot guys wanted to get into his pants. Rory could honestly say that anything else that happened from this point one would be nothing but golden butter. He didn't care if he had too much sex, he didn't care if he got an STD, and he didn't care if he got a girl pregnant. He was just fucking happy to be recognized for once in his whole life and nothing was going to stop him from continuing this.

Stevie knew everything that was going to proceed and she hoped that he would come to his senses before anything went too bad. She didn't want to save him and she didn't want to use the gift she had gotten when she moved to this town. She knew that Rory had to go through this endeavor without her help unless it was absolutely necessary. She would be there and listen to anything he had to tell her, but she couldn't possibly interfere. She wanted to stop this before it got more complicated, but she knew Yoko wouldn't let her, and she couldn't believe that Yoko was doing this again. Stevie knew what happened last time they did something like this and it certainly did help. Stevie cared about Rory and knew he was different from the others, and she knew there had been many before him. She knew that he could be the one to do what the others couldn't do. She knew that he would be the one to make the decision that others couldn't because they were delusional about the situation. As she gazed at Rory she felt something that she could explain. She wasn't falling in love with Rory, but she felt like Rory was her younger brother or son. She began feeling really protective and really guilty for not telling him about the horrible things he was about to go through, but how could she possibly explain? She knew she couldn't go up to him and say what she knew, but she knew if she didn't warn him that he could make the worst mistake and actually lose sight for the life had before the spell was cast, and if he lost sight of that she knew everything was over and she couldn't possibly save him.

Rory began to feel uncomfortable under Stevie's stare because she never stared at him unless she was deep in thought. Slowly Rory raised his arm and snapped in front of her face making her snap back to reality and Rory flashed her a warm smile that Stevie returned. Rory was kind of excited for physical education, because he was excited for bask in the loving gazes and conversations of his peers. He might even be able to hook up with a couple hot guys in the bathroom. He was so excited that he was counting down the seconds until homeroom ended and Stevie sighed as she saw the look in Rory's eyes and knew that that was the look of lust. She really hoped he wasn't planning on losing his virginity in the locker room. Rory looked back at Stevie who was once again staring at him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her today, but she seemed especially zoned out and protective. He thought she was being protective because she was holding his hand still and wouldn't let go since Dallas came over. Rory forcefully pulled his hand away making Stevie realize she was still holding it, and he could tell that she was really nervous. He figured she was trying to figure out why so many guys were interested in him all of a sudden and he also thought that she was jealous and wanted a boy to be all over her, and he understood that. He wanted her to be happy as well, but he feared that she would never be happy if she didn't lower her standards of what she wanted in a boyfriend. Rory thought she was being way too picky for her own good and it was one of the reasons she didn't have a boyfriend. He knew that people also thought she was a voodoo magician

Rory let out an exclaim of joy when the bell rang indicating the end of homeroom, and he practically dragged Stevie out of the class room as they headed to the gymnasium. Stevie didn't really want to stand by and watch a bunch of attractive guys swoon over her best friend. She thought that he deserved that kind of treatment but it was kind of annoying to watch. She felt like the third wheel in these kinds of situations and never wanted to put herself in one if she had the choice, but she knew in this situation she didn't have much of a choice and just had to grin and bear it. They got closer and closer to the gymnasium as more and more people started to stare and Rory. Some looked at him as if he was a model walking down the runway and some people looked at him as if a celebrity had just entered the school. Stevie rolled her eyes because she couldn't believe how ridiculous everyone was acting because of one boy. She knew they were under a spell, but Rory shouldn't be hot enough that they can't fight its effects. She didn't understand why they weren't fighting the spell's effects. Rory and Stevie entered the gymnasium and Rory said his goodbyes to Stevie before entering the locker room. Normally Rory would be hesitant and quiet, but now that he knew that nothing bad would happen to him he entered the locker room loudly and walked past all the boys in his class like he didn't care they were there. Ned was the first to notice his presence and walked over as Bobby noticed his presence next. Ned looked like he would fuck Rory right there in front of everyone and that kind of turned Rory on. Not.

"Rory, I almost forgot you were in this class. I want to see your sexy self in the gym uniform, "Ned spoke unusually sexual as always and Bobby scoffed and pushed Ned aside as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Rory.

"Forget Ned, he has a small dick anyway," Bobby said causing an angry exclaims from Ned as Bobby turned to Rory and lightly pinned him to a locker, "What are you doing tonight? My parents are out of town and I have the whole house to myself. We could play some Xbox, order a pizza, and watch a nice movie."

"Nobody wants to go to that shack you call a home, Bobby," Chase, a beautiful boy in Rory's gym class spoke. Chase was known for being a bisexual, but he leaned more towards girls so Rory never took a chance with him. Chase had long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was rather fit and was in his blue and silver gym uniform mimicking their school colors, "Rory, if they're bothering you I can make them go away. I just want us to become friends, you know? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," Chase spoke nicely and Rory kind of appreciated his kindness.

"This is why you have never been laid, Chase. You're too nice and kind," Ned said as Chase turned to him obviously angry and Rory already knew where this was going, and he quickly made his way to his gym locker and began to change as he herd the verbal argument progress.

"I'm sorry if I don't go around fucking everything that moves, Ned. We haven't forgotten about how you impregnated Brittney last year," Chase yelled at Ned as Rory finished changing and came out to go to the door and escape this madness.

"That bitch took off the condom as I was about to-," Ned began before getting cut off by Rory re-entering the conversation, and they all seemed star struck, "Rory, you look hot. Damn, I wish I looked that good in this uniform.

"I agree with Ned for once," Bobby said glaring at Ned for a second before returning his gaze to Rory, "You do look pretty damn sexy in that uniform."

"Uh, well thanks you guys. I am going to go out and wait in the gymnasium, and all of you better behave while I'm away. I don't want any more fighting," Rory said as he left the locker room and he stayed in front of the door to hear any arguing and to his surprise there wasn't any, and he couldn't believe that people are actually listening to him.

He waited for a couple a minutes before Stevie came out the girls' locker room looking displeased as she always did when she was changing for gym. Stevie never really had big boobs and whenever she changed in front of other girls she felt that she was always lesser than the other girls with large boobs. Rory and Stevie never talked about this though because whenever Rory did Stevie would get angry and insult him or try to change the topic. They sat against the wall as they always did talking about random things, and as they did everyone began to file out and soon the gym teachers came out as well. Rory's teacher looked obviously hung over and it seemed as if she didn't want to be here. Their teacher was this beautiful young blonde woman who looked like she got thrown into the job of being a gym teacher because she dropped out of college or something. She began explaining because she had a headache that they would be playing dodge ball, and Rory's face paled at the thought of that game. He wasn't good at dodge ball and rather he hated the game itself. Everyone always targeted him and every time he got back in they would go out of their way to get him out. He didn't want to play and he decided he would fake an excuse not to play, but then he realized something that made him want to hit himself for being so stupid. Now that everyone was madly in love with him they wouldn't target him and they'd never target Stevie because she's a girl.

"Alright Ned, you're the captain and how about Lilly you be the other captain. Got to have you girls participate once in a while," The gym teacher said yawning taking another sip of her coffee as she sat down as they began to pick.

"Ned you can go first, because you're so amazing," Lilly said batting her eyelashes at Ned who obviously didn't seem to care that he was getting hit on by one of the most popular girls in school.

"Thanks, whatever, I really don't care. I pick Rory as my first pick," Ned said and Rory's face paled once again with disbelief. He didn't understand why he would pick him first. Bobby was standing right next to Rory as was Chase.

"I appreciate the offer Ned, but do you think that this is wise. I mean I'm not really the best at dodge ball," Rory said and Ned reached out and grabbed Rory pulling him next to him.

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you, Rory," Ned said so caringly as he kept his arm around Rory and Lilly looked like she had just seen her boyfriend cheat on her because she was really, really angry.

"Ned, what are you doing hugging that faggot? Ugh, don't tell me you actually like him?" Lilly said scoffing laughing as Lilly's popular girlfriends laughed as well.

"No I don't like him Lilly. I am in love with Rory, and if you or anyone else has a problem with it I will fight you right here," Ned said and Lilly looked shocked as she was completely and utterly speechless.

"Well, I pick Bobby then. We'll kick your faggot ass, Ned," Lilly said as Bobby looked really disappointed to be on her team as he slowly walked over to Lilly hanging his head. She crossed her arms and smiled at Ned who glared back at her.

"That bitch needs to get slapped," Stevie murmured under her breath causing a few people around her to giggle a bit.

"Rory, who do you want, babe?" Ned asked and Rory couldn't believe that he was able to choose who else was on their team, because he usually never got to choose anything in gym class.

"Uh, would you pick Stevie?" Rory asked and Ned nodded as he pointed to Stevie who smiled and walked over high fiving Rory.

"Thanks, I'd actually kill myself if I was on her team," Stevie said and Rory understood that because Lilly was a straight up bitch.

The teams were made and the game was to begin, and Rory was actually terrified. He leaned against the wall and he realized something. He realized if he went for the balls and got them that no one would try to beat him to them and no one would try to hit him. As the gym teacher blew the whistle Rory sprinted forward causing everyone to look surprised even Stevie. Ned tried to stop him, but to his amazement as Rory got near the balls all of the guys stopped and waited as if something had prevented them from moving. Rory was able to get all of the balls, and pass them to the rest of his team. His team began wailing on the other team and soon they were left to Bobby, another boy, and Lilly. Rory thought this game was over because they would never try to hurt him. It was him, Stevie, and Ned left on their side, and Stevie would actually throw the ball too. Ned threw the ball and hit the other boy who got out slowly. Bobby picked up the ball and was about to throw it at Ned before Rory stepped in front of it and Bobby stopped. Lilly scoffed and crossed her arms and Stevie found it very odd that she wasn't affected by the spell, and Bobby threw the ball lightly and Rory caught it allowing Chase to come back into the game. It was only Lilly now and Stevie wanted the honors of hitting her so she grabbed the ball out of Rory's hands and threw it at Lilly knocking her over. They were victorious.

Gym class ended uneventfully and in the locker room everyone was congratulating Rory on a job well done even though he really didn't do anything. The rest of the morning was rather uneventful, and Rory was surprised not more important things happened. He saw that a lot of the boys in his classes kept staring at him, and not to mention he got a plethora of notes passed to him. Some had phone numbers written on them, and others had very sexual messages about them having sexual relations. Rory felt disgusted when the very large overweight homosexual confessed his love to him and how he had always loved him ever since seventh grade. Rory couldn't even imagine doing anything t that monstrosity. The boy then asked Rory out and Rory quickly said no because he wasn't into fat people. Rory actually told him to lose some weight and use proactive then give him a call. The boy wasn't even hurt by what Rory said and he wondered if these boys could feel anything anymore. Rory almost felt relieved when the lunch bell rang.

Rory met Stevie in the hallway leading to the cafeteria as he always did. They always walked into the lunchroom together because it gave him some sense of popularity even though he didn't have any. They always went into Lane 2 because the lunch lady had a crush on Rory and would always give him lower prices. Rory picked up a tray and picked up a can of coke and moved down the line. He looked at the assortment of wraps and salads and decided he wanted to try the barbeque chicken wrap, and he grabbed one. He then grabbed a bag of Doritos and a cookie. He moved along as he saw Stevie grab a bottle of water and a salad. He rolled his eyes never understanding why she always cared so much about what she ate, because she could get away with eating anything. Rory then picked up a thing of fries, a thing of cheese sauce, and a bag of candy. Stevie couldn't believe he was eating that much and he knew she was going to tell him how unhealthy the food he was eating was. Rory didn't care because he had a fast metabolism and could eat whatever he wanted and still stay as thing as a model. Most people would kill to have such a skill.

The lunch lady flirted with Rory again as she only charged him half for what he got, and he waited for Stevie as she bought her food. Rory got some ketchup, honey mustard, barbeque sauce, and some ranch dressing. Stevie made a face of disgust as they were heading to their normal table before they hear someone call their names, "Rory and Stevie, come eat with us," A voice rang as they turned to see Dallas beckoning them over to his table and Rory couldn't believe it, because no one was ever popular enough to sit with them. Rory didn't want to pass up this opportunity and he dragged Stevie over to the table as Dallas gestured to the two open seats.

"Aren't those Lilly and Melody's seats?" Stevie asked not really wanting to get into any drama as she ate her lunch and Dallas chuckled and looked at her.

"These were there seats, but now they're my boyfriend and his best friend's seats," Dallas said as Rory began to blush his face getting red.

"Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend now?" Rory asked as Dallas grabbed him by the hips sitting him down and Rory couldn't believe he was dating the most popular boy in school.

"Yes, and I love boys who can eat. You're so much like me Rory. You can eat whatever you want and still stay sexy," Dallas said kissing Rory on the cheek as he only got redder. Stevie sat down rolling her eyes and saw all the boys at the table look at Dallas with jealousy and envy, and the girls seeming okay with this going on.

"Okay I'll be the one to say it. What the fuck is going on around here?" Lilly said as she came over holding her tray of food followed by melody.

"I told you two that you don't sit here anymore. You can go sit where they used to sit," Dallas said angrily and Melody stepped forward.

"Dallas, I am your girlfriend. You can't just push me away. What is this about?" Melody asked and Dallas shook his head laughing as he sat up smiling at her.

"You are not my girlfriend and I am not your boyfriend. I am dating Rory and I am in love with him. So if you would please take your skanky ass and leave that would be most appreciated," Dallas said and both Lilly and Melody gasped with disbelief as they walked away. Before they did Lilly turned and looked at Stevie.

"How long are you going to let him have his fun? I won't be patient for much longer," Lilly said giggling as she walked off.

**(A/N: OOOOH, what is going on with Lilly and Stevie? Stay tuned! Oh, and if anyone is good at drawing I have a competition coming up. You should totally join it. Thanks, and as always, stay golden)**


	4. Updates

A/N: Just a short update about all my stories. Note that they don't all apply to every one

I'm contemplating deleting 'I'm not too young, damn it!' because I'm getting a lot of reviews and messages of people wanting this to be more sexual than I'm comfortable doing. They're in middle school. They're twelve and they definitely won't be having sex let alone anything sexual. So please if you were looking for a smutty sex story with prepubescent children look elsewhere. This story is meant to be sweet and fluffy. It's disturbing how many people want it to be sexual. Really disturbing

My normal computer broke and I had to buy a cheap seven inch netbook powered by android, and I have to say it SUCKS. The word doesn't have spell check or grammar check, it doesn't have word overflow, and when you use it a lot it lags like hell. So forget updates, not going to happen. So be patient with me.

I have a couple new stories coming and I'm putting the following stories on hold because of lack of inspiration or boredom: The Younger Brother, What happened in Vegas, and The Game. So, don't expect updates from them.

Finally, I am NOT gay. I'm a HETEROSEXUAL male and I just happen to like to write homosexual themed stories. So stop asking alright?

Stay golden~


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I have not been updating for the following reasons.

I've been busy with school, and seeing as education comes before fanfiction I prioritize.

I really don't appreciate some of the reviews I get. Typos =/= Being a bad writer, and more so the people that accuse me of being such should realize something. I wrote my fanfiction stories as fun things, not to inordinately show off my writing capabilities. Don't be daft.

I'm writing a novel, which is far more important than these stories. So no, procrastination is not what's happening; it's more of me having better things to do.

I have a job AND relationship to think of, and so writing meaningless love stories aren't part of my plan.

FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL. Jesus fucking Christ people.

Begging and pleading for an update won't make it come, so stop spamming my damn reviews and inbox. They'll come when I have time.

With loving regard,

The writer.

Ps: I'm not interested in people's nit picking for typos, and me not caring about stuff. If you wanna be a grammar nazi, go somewhere else. Also, when I say you have to be a good writer to write this stuff, I AM a good writer. I've won numerous awards. So please, stop asking for shit, if my stories aren't meant to be sexual then that's how they stay. Fucking live with it. Stay golden. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME IN MESSAGES.


End file.
